Mass Effect: District Warfare
by The Shadow Broker
Summary: Garrus Vakarian and Daniel Thomson battle through the streets of Omega alongside their Drell counterpart.
1. Chapter 1

Mass Effect: District Warfare

Chapter 1: Arrival

It was around Five AM that I got Kyla's message. She's a Drell living on Earth after her family met some opposition due to different Religious beliefs. She, her Mother and Father, and her Brother, Morin.

"Hey Daniel. I need some Help. Morin fell in with on group on Omega and says he's in trouble. He went to Aria, but she couldn't help him" Kyla said. "I know you have the influence and power to help him...to help me. Please, respond as soon as you can" She added. I attempted to answer her call, but I couldn't. I sent a reply. "Hey Kyla. I'm heading to Omega on business in a few days. I'll be sure to contact him when I get there. In the mean time, how about we get some lunch later, at the Pier?" That was the text of the message.

She didn't respond, but when I went for Lunch that day, I found her there. We just went over some general information and stuff regarding Morin and his activities. I've known Kyla and her family since I was shipped off to Jump Zero. I was 15 when that happened, and at the time, I had known Kyla and Morin for four years. Morin was always a bit of a Bad ass, falling in with Gangs and dealing drugs in High school. He also was good at covering things up.

This time, Morin got a few Merc gangs mad at him and he couldn't run away from it like before. Kyla told me that he was living a clean and good life up until he moved to Omega. She also mentioned something about Garrus Vakarian, Aka Archangel. He was apparently offering protection to Morin. In Return, Morin would help Garrus cover his tracks. I knew Garrus back from his days at C-Sec. Real classy fellow, when we worked together he always seemed to be nice to me.

I had recently quit my Job at C-Sec. And when I got a message from Garrus saying that he felt my pain and wished I could come work with him, I knew something was up. Although we worked together sometimes, he didn't know me that well. Garrus was the kinda guy who gave off this air of "Get the Hell away from me". Maybe he'd changed, working on Omega has been known to have that effect on people. But I seriously doubted that someone like Garrus would change very easily.

"Garrus, I'm up for a challenge, I'd like to work with you. Where would you like to meet?" I sent him a message. "Afterlife, top level. Dress casual" Was his response. Packing up my stuff, I caught a flight aboard a commercial freighter. The thing smelled bad, looked bad and flew bad. I couldn't believe it was still in service. But it was, and that's all I needed. Arriving at Omega, my possessions where ushered off to an Apartment I rented. Once I got everything squared away there, I headed to Afterlife at the designated time.

Garrus was more then easy to find. "Hey Garrus" I said. "Hey. Have a seat" Garrus replied, cold yet warm. I sat down. "You said you wanted to work for me? Your going to need weapons and armor. I don't see you as the type who buys that sort of stuff, but you can find it around these parts. This is Omega after all. Go buy what you need and I'll try to find my way to your apartment. We can discuss more there. Too open here" Garrus said, sounding nervous.

I got up and went down into the markets section of the station. Immediately I saw a Batarian waving and an Elcor trying to get my attention. Everyone wanted something. There was this Quarian Kid settled in a little niche at the end of a hallway. Ken, I think was his name. "I don't have much in the way of weapons" He told me. "But I do have some armor" He added. I looked over his Kiosk and Purchased a set of armor that I thought looked tough.

I immediately put the armor on. I also bought a weapon from him. It was a Sniper rifle, stock with a few mods. Garrus said he would meet me at my luxury apartment in the Korris District, one of the safer places on the station. Big people stayed there, it was always clean and pristine. But there still wasn't law. People dealt drugs and killed, but ti was all covered and cleaned up. They didn't want high paying people seeing the riff raf off someone and leave the body behind. Some even told me that Aria herself toured the district to make sure everything was up to snuff.

After making my way to the apartment, I saw Garrus lounging in the living area on the couch, watching Holovision. "So, Garrus. Tell me. What are you doing here?" I asked. "Hunting mercs. Trying to take down Omega's gangs. Piece by piece if I have to" He said, cutting to the chase. I swore under my breath. "Have you heard of Morin? He's a young Drell. His sister contacted me and told me he's in your employ" I explained.

"Ah yes, Morin. He's good at covering his tracks. He's kept me covered up for a few months now" Garrus said. "That's longer then Kyla told me. I'm a family friend to them. I knew them up until I was shipped off to jump Zero for Biotic training. Failed Biotic training, I found out I wasn't really a biotic bout' a year in. They shipped me back to Earth and back to public school" I explained to Garrus.

"You got weapons and armor? Good. I'm hitting a Blue Suns shipment coming in in a few hours. I could use the help, but understand if you want to stay back and talk to Morin, get him off Omega" Garrus said, basically detecting my ulterior motive. "You know, then?" I asked. "From the start. Morin said his sister would be sending someone, but I didn't expect it to be you. You where the best shot back in our days at C-SEC, which is why I offered you the position on my team. Plus I know you, you won't stab me in the back" Garrus explained.

"I need to go. Just stay here, I'll send Morin over" Garrus said, leaving. I got out of the armor and watched the Holovision until Morin got over. As usual, he was wearing Shades and eccentric clothes. I invited him to sit and have a drink. "What've you been getting into, Morin? How many Merc gangs have you got after you?" I asked. "3 or Four. Blood Pack, Eclipse and Blue Suns are the big ones. The others are small smuggling groups and crap like that" Morin said. "Garrus has my back though. I knew sis would send someone to get me, but I don't want to go. I'm making a difference with Archangel, and I can get some revenge on these gangs for setting me up" Morin explained.

"Have a seat Morin. I wanna catch up. You never really told me what happened while I was at BAaT" I said. "Just the usual stuff. I got into trouble. Ky did great in school. I got expelled and sent to a few different schools before my family secured a contract for my education at the same school I left. I dealt Red Sand for a few months at the school. I sold Skycars for a few months at Dad's shop. My life was hell in a hand basket for that year you where away. I couldn't, Mom Couldn't, Dad Couldn't, Ky Couldn't control me. It sucked. Then you came back and everything turned up again" Morin explained. "I'm not a great man, Morin. But I am your friend. Ky told me you where in trouble, and I will get you out of trouble" I said.

"Alright, are you going to come with me?" Morin asked. "No. I'm staying here until I get Garrus out of the line of Fire. He's like a brother to me, Morin. You ahve to understand. Tell Ky I miss her, and I'll get back to her soon" I said. "I AM NOT GOING ANYWERE!" Morin turned and said to me, snapping. I could see his face tense up and his mood radically change. I sat still, putting my best Poker Face on. "Listen Morin, I know you're tough and you never leave anyone behind, but I seriously doubt you want to be in the crossfire when I and Garrus start lighting these mercs up. It's going to be a magnificent Fireworks display that'll blow a hole in this station even Aria will feel" I said to him. "At the end of this, most of our men will probably be captured or injured. You don't want to be part of that. You don't want to be shot. Go home, okay?" I said, standing and placing my hand on my Rifle.

"You know what? Maybe I do. I can barely see and think from all the crap I have done, all the drugs I have experienced. Maybe it's better for me to fight and clean my system. If I go back to Erath, I'll do the drugs again. Garrus is my detox. He keeps me away from that stuff" Mroin explained.

"Guns. Armor. Go to this adress" I said, grabbing my armor case and walking out. I pulled a comm out and contacted Garrus. "He's staying and he said he's fighting. I told him to meet us" I explained to Garrus. "I hope you know what you're doing" Garrus said, cutting me off. And with that, I made my way to my Skyycar and went to the address.


	2. Chapter 2

Mass Effect: District Warfare

Chapter 2: Biotics

I met up with Garrus above the Docking bay where the Blue Suns transport was supposed to dock.

"I got some extra details. They're feeding the Black market. They think that the Eclipse are buying from the Market, so they're distributing tainted merchandise. Only problem is that innocent people buy from the Black Market as well" Garrus explained.

"So, they're going to risk poisoning Innocent people just to get rid of the Eclipse? Who they don't even know for sure are buying form the Black market?" I asked.

"Pretty much. I never said that they where good people. They're the opposite"

"I see that now"

I peered out the window to see a Kowloon class transport with a giant Blue Suns emblem painted on the side and somewhat on front. Garrus signaled me to move to a door. I heard static coming form a comm unit. It was Garrus'.

"This is Markesh, moving into Position" a voice said.

I looked as a salarian with a Blue Suns uniform on walked out to meet a man in typical civilian clothes. He held a gun up and shot him three times. We got a signal from the salarian. Garrus jumped to the floor and I followed, so far, no sign of Morin.

"Daniel, Markesh. Make sure the transport is clean. I'm erasing evidence of this ever docking. We'll take it out of system and cause a core reaction. It'll blow and the Suns'll know exactly who did it" Garrus explained.

I let the Salarian go first. I didn't know what to expect. I followed closely though.

"So. Markesh, was it? What's you job on Garrus' team?" I asked.

"Shut up human. I don't speak to your kind" Markesh snapped.

I shook my head and went to the Bridge. There I found nothing Special. Same kind of rusty bucket of bolts I rode it on. Ironic, kind of. How my first job for Garrus was on the same kind of ship that I used to get here. I felt a two fingered hand on my shoulder and found that it was Markesh. He pointed to a dead human lying on the floor. He was in Blue Suns armor.

"Garrus, I think we've got ourselves a trap" I said. "Looks like someone hijacked this thing before it got here. Maybe someone was looking to blow it?" Markesh added.

"Maybe. Your priority is to get off it. And Bring Daniel" Garrus said.

We started for the door when I felt a gun at my head. Without thinking, my C-SEC training kicked in. I spun and pushed the gun downward, while karate-chopping my assailant in the throat. I kicked his feet from underneath him and pointed his small pistol at his head.

"Who the Hell are you?" I asked.

"Gaaah please don't shoot me I'm just trying to get off. They rigged the Drive Core to blow within fifteen minuets after docking!" The man said, getting off the floor.

I grabbed him and pulled him towards the door, throwing him out. I jumped.

"Garrus! We've gotta get outta here NOW!" I yelled.

Garrus, Markesh and the unidentified turian assailant where already at the door when the Core started to breach.

"Go. Now!" I yelled and then wen through the door.

Sealing my helmet and charging my shields, I braced for the impact which i knew would kill me...


End file.
